Small, mobile computing devices such as personal desktop assistants, including hand-held and pocket-sized computers, tablet personal computers and the like, are becoming important and popular user tools. In general, they have become small enough to be extremely convenient, while consuming less battery power, and at the same time have become capable of running more powerful applications. Although the computing circuitry of such devices continues to shrink in size, the area available for displaying data to a user shrinks as well. The usability of such data may be problematic due to the relatively small size of the display.
For example, data is often displayed in the form of a “web page” that includes text, tables, images, and other varieties of display information. The display information included on a web page is optimized to be displayed on a screen having a specified minimum size. When the size of the screen available is smaller than the specified minimum size, such as on a mobile device, the mobile device may be unable to show the display information in a usable format.